A Sad Death
by Love2Hate
Summary: This is a drabble about my OC as she dies in Impel Down, it was just for practice but I uploaded it anyway. Hope you liked it, detailed summary insite :D


_Okay I'm gonna talk a little about my OC's first._

_Her name is Angelina 'teh Dark Princess' Dark, and she's a supernova looking for One Piece like Luffy. Her crew (Death Pirates) are known for being one of the most vicious rookie crew in history._

_But unlike other pirates she has strong ties to the Marines. (This is a very fangirl-ismed and OC converted story so please do mind this if I put some charatcher relations out of mind crazy XD)_

_Anyway, my other OC, is her mother Serenity a former Marine and World Noble. And her father is Aokiji (in this story the 3 Admirals are brothers. I know crazy right) XD._

_And Serenity has 3 brothers, (Lucci, Jyabura and Kaku, which is even more crazy! But once again this a fan-based practice drabble._

_And also, Angel has strong sibling ties to her rival and fellow Supernova 'Eustass Kidd' who has a strong brother complex to her._

_While she is dating Trafalgar Law (yes I'm using my favorite OP characthers, who doesn't)._

And even though her family was pretty much on World Government side, she dreamed of being free, and heard that the Pirate King was once the most free man in the world she swore to find One Piece.

Also the Death Pirates are all my personal OCs, so please don't steal them as I put much work into it. One day I might explain them a little more to you if you like this drabble.

Sadly I do not own One Piece :(

Btw I listened to this song (.com/watch?v=WZamflA1h20) one repeat while writing this and it's the first time I started to cry. Which made me upload this. Feel free to listen to it while reading this :) Here's my editted and longer version of the song (.com/?d=2DG5YQ3J), feel free to download it if you want :)

* * *

"Hey let me go!" , yelled Angel as the Prison Guard carried her over his shoulder and threw her into a cell. "Release me at once!"

The guards laughed at her.

"What are you gonna do about it, woman!"

"I told you I'm not a prisoner!"

"Well now you are!" , they laughed and walked away.

"You will pay for this!" , she yelled. Damn, of all places she had to land in Impel Down! There's no way the Admirals would randomly come here and spot her. This place was huge.

"Hey newbie" , chuckled a man behind her as she cried against the bars. "You're pretty, why don't you come and sit here with us..."

She easily beat them all making them cower in a corner as she sat against an opposite wall. But they dared to ask her a few questions and when they heard her story they all burst into tears.

"Oh Princess Angelina-sama! How terrible!" , they cried.

Those Guards weren't too careful either, putting on Sea Stone Cuffs on her. So she couldn't escape at all. But she might've been able to crush the gate, but that would be making too much noise.

The Guards came and mocked her and she responded by spitting one of them in the face, making him open the cage and pull her out by the hair.

FLASHBACK

_Angel was sitting on her fathers shoulders as she watched Aokiji, still a Vice-Admiral yelling at his crew for being idiots. After he calmed down he sat with her at the shadow of a tree smiling as she ate her ice-cream._

"_Papa! When I grow up! I'll be the strongest woman in the world!"_

"_Then you have to train hard" , he said ruffling her hair while laughing out loud._

* * *

_**All my life, I've felt the love of a family.**_

He threw her against the wall, she gasped when she hit it. She wanted to hurt him so bad.

"_Mommy!" , said Angel. "Is it true! Is One Piece the greatest treasure in the world."_

"_Who knows" , smiled Serenity. "It belonged to Gold Roger... they called him the Pirate King..."_

"_Aren't pirates bad people?"_

"_Being a pirate doesn't always mean you have to be bad" , she cupped her child's cheek. "Most Pirates seek ultimate freedom and it is said that the Pirate King was the most free man in the entire world!"_

"_Then! I'll become the next Pirate King! Can I mom?"_

_"Sure, you just have to work really hard."_

_"If Angel-sama is becoming a pirate, then so am I!" , said Allen stepping up._

"_Yes, we'll become the greatest pirates ever! But we have to work very hard, right Allen-kun!" , said Angel._

* * *

_**All this time, someone has cared for me.**_

He slammed her head against the wall again making her nose bleed. But she didn't let him enjoy it by holding in any cry of pain.

* * *

_Angel cried as she held her injured knee, she had tripped and bruised it badly._

_"Ah, Angel-hime-chan!" , called Drake lifting her up. "Are you alright?"_

_"I hurt my knee!" , she cried clinging to his neck._

_"It's alright, it will feel better soon" , he smiled taking a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed away the dirt and tears staining her face. "Come on, if you continue crying, you'll start to look bad. Come on smile..."_

_She sniffed and forced a strained smile at him._

_"That's better..." , he said. "Now you look like the princess I know!"_

* * *

_**Even if you say that, it still hurts.**_

Angel forced a smile on her lips.

"What the fuck are you smiling about!" , yelled the guard kicking her leg making her stumble.

"_Why! Why can't I be stronger!" , cried Angel hitting the ground over and over._

"_Hey, tears won't get you anywhere" , said the a dark figure coming up to her._

"_But, I need to get stronger..."_

_He held forward a strange fruit, but the young teen wasn't stupid._

"_That's a Devil Fruit? Is it alright?"_

_"Ah, yes, your ambition is very strong I can see, you deserve this more than anyone..."_

_She took it and ate it quickly, ignoring how horrible it tasted._

* * *

_**Then why, ain't I strong enough to fend these off?**_

"You're so pathetic, no way you're a supernova!" , laughed a Guard.

"_I'm Angelina Dark" , said Angel to the Kidd Pirates. "We're the Death Pirates..."_

"_Tch! Eustass 'Captain' Kidd" , said the opponent smirking._

"_I've heard of you, hurting many civilians, I'll tell you one thing only..."_

"_And what is that?"_

_She pointed the thumb to herself._

_"I'll be finding One Piece and become Pirate King!"_

_They left them with shocked expression on their face but Kidd only laughed out loud._

* * *

_**Nii-san, you were always so odd. But I liked that about you...**_

"Fuck you bitch!" , yelled the guard hitting her in the stomach making her cough blood.

_**If it was you, you would kill them without a doubt, right?**_

"_I see! So you're a doctor!" , smiled Angel at Law as he took care of her injured nakama. "I'm really glad, thank you!"_

"_You're pretty strong, what's your name" , he smirked._

"_I'm Angelina Dark, I'm searching for One Piece!"_

_He saw her grin with a stunned face. But only smirked._

"_I like you, you're cool!"_

"_Eh? What do you mean?"_

"_I won't require any payment for this" , he said walking away._

_"Wait! At least, let me treat you to dinner..." , she said blushing._

"_Fine..."_

* * *

_**Law... how are you doing? I hope you're alright!**_

"Damn it! Don't touch her!" , yelled the prisoners who had cried at her story.

"Stop it!" , some others yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want to get some too!" , yelled the Guard.

_**I'm sorry, I'd promised we'd see each other again...**_

The guard kneed her stomach making her fall to her knees.

* * *

"_Do you realize what you have done!" yelled Spandam as she had asked Spitfire to burn the flag._

"_Of course, I'm not stupid" , she said looking at her feet. Then looked up with determination in her eyes. "But if you try to hurt my nakama in anyway! I'm going to fight for their lives even if it kills me!"_

_The CP9 stared shocked at the grown woman challenging her with her crew right behind her to support._

* * *

_**Everyone... I have no idea where you are, but I hope you're alright! Promise you'll get stronger and don't give up!**_

She looked at the roof as she thought, her mind started to ease.

_**As long as everyone are alright, then its fine. I don't care what happens to me!**_

"Where are you looking!" , he punched her jaw making her lay down.

"_At first... I thought you had gone mad when you became a pirate" , whispered Lucci as he winced at his injuries._

_He took his precious niece hand smiling at her._

"_It is first now that I realize you were right. You have grown without me noticing..."_

"_..." , she only sat next to him as the building collapsed around them._

"_You're too much like your mother... soon I won't even be able to tell the difference..."_

_"Lucci!" , she cried hugging him and he hugged her back. Blueno came and lifted Lucci to his feet as his broken bones made it impossible to walk alone._

"_Live, and get even stronger, follow your dream!" , he smirked as she backed to the edge. Smiling softly she jumped as a dragon passed by and she landed on it._

* * *

_**Lucci, Jyabura, Kaku... I'm sorry, my promise to you... I can't keep it either. I'm so sorry, I really wanted to get stronger...**_

"Don't think we stop!" , yelled the guard and kicked her stomach.

"_I'm Luffy, I'll become the Pirate King!" , smirked the straw hat but as the hat flew away he stretched his arm out and caught._

"_That was close!" , he said putting it back one._

"_That hat, could it possibly be Red-Hair Shanks?" , asked Angel._

"_Yeah, he's the one I made the promise too..."_

_Angel couldn't help but smile at Luffy, she wished she could be as carefree as him._

"_But you're really something, Angel, you must've trained hard..."_

"_You realize we're rivals?"_

_"Yeah, but you're strong, let's meet in the New World!" , he said raising his fist to her and she answered bumping her own into it._

* * *

"_Yeah let's!" , she laughed along with him._

_**Luffy, once again I've broken a promise. I'm really a horrible person, ain't I?**_

"You're giving up!" , he laughed as he kicked again.

"_Ouch!"_

_"Be careful don't move" , said Marco pushing her back into bed._

_"Oh my god! Pervert!" , she slapped him across the face until she figured out where she was. "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry are you alright!"_

"_This is nothing" , smirked Marco. "You had a good hit on your head, luckily we were passing by, otherwise you would've drowned."_

_Whitebeard laughed as he heard her story._

"_An Admiral daughter, becoming a pirate" , he said drinking his rum. "That's something new!"_

"_I don't care if he gets mad, I'll be finding One Piece and become Pirate King!"_

"_That's a good ambition!" , laughed Whitebeard._

_"But are you really a supernova? You don't look really strong..." , said Ace._

_"You want to fight, Fire Fist!" , she growled._

_"You're on!" , he said and after a minute she had beaten him, dusting off her hands. This made Whitebeard laugh even harder._

"_Pops! There's another pirate ship approaching!" , called Marco._

"_Oh, it's them!" , smiled Angel and waved. "Hey! Over here!"_

"_Angel-sama!" , called her crew._

"_Thanks for everything, Whitebeard Pirates, I'll return the favor some day!" , she smiled._

_"Just live out your dream!" , said Whitebeard raising his bottle for her in cheers as she left._

* * *

_**My dream...? I want to find One Piece and become free from the worlds clutches...**_

"Fucking bitch know your place!" , he said kicking her hard making her roll into a wall.

"_Hey Trafalgar, what the fuck do you think you're doing, you bastard?" , shouted Kidd pulling Angel behind him._

"_You again, shitty Eustass?" , growled Law._

"_Hey, stop it you two!" , Angel said standing in between the two and pushed them apart. "Fighting won't solve anything!"_

"_Why are you even with this shit!" , the two shouted pointing at each other and growled._

_She laughed at their similar aspects and clutched her stomach. She laughed to tears._

"_Listen, the Log has just set" , smirked Angel. "Let's race to the next island, whoever loses treats the winner!"_

"_You're on!" , smirked Kidd._

"_Even though we're dating I won't show mercy" , Law said and as they blinked she was always running to her ship._

_"Hey guys! Prepare to set sail!" , she called waving to her crew._

"_Hey you're cheating!" , yelled Kidd running after followed by Law close behind._

* * *

_**I was happy. This were my family to the heart. When I was with them, I didn't worry about the future or any problem in the world.**_

She was sitting against the wall, smiling at everyone important to her. Ignoring the hand grabbing her head.

"I'm sorry" , she whispered.

"Huh?" , he paused confused at her sudden speech.

'_Angel!'_ , Allen's voice rang in her head and she looked up to see her crew all smiling and grinning at her. '_You've done well!'_

'_Everyone...'_ , she whispered everything turning bright around them. They all walked closer to her.

'_You've fought really hard, Captain' ,_ said Allen again.

'_You deserve a good rest...'_ , smiled Emma. '_Doctor's order!'_

'_I have dinner ready when you wake up' _, smirked Spitfire folding up the sleeves on his shirt.

'_I'll have the ship sparkling clean!' _, smiled Lily.

'_We'll have a party in your honor!'_ , said Alex.

'_To celebrate your hard work' _, said Night hands on hips.

'_You're definitely without a doubt, the greatest Captain in the whole world!'_ , smirked Nick.

'_Everyone!' _, she finally let the tears go.

'_So, let it go!' _, smiled Allen cupping her cheek as she cried.

_'Thank you!' _, said Angel smiling at them warmly even though tears still stained her face. Then her world turned black.

"Stop it!" , said the other guard and looked at the unconscious girl. "It's enough..."

Angel sat against the wall, a happy smile on her face even though tears still stained it.

Elsewhere all her crew members had all fallen asleep as well, with happy faces. Their Captain was no longer suffering.

* * *

That's it, hoped you like it, remember I own the OCs so don't steal them :D THX love ya bye


End file.
